Malfunction
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Medical Droid VY-958 was malfunctioning. Part three in my new series SEPARATE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Medical Droid VY-958 was malfunctioning.

It wasn't his fault his programming wasn't working correctly, with the war coming to head there on Coruscant and the Chancellor being revealed as a Sith Lord a lot more injured had come into the Senate's private Medical bay than ever before. And one of the unfortunate injured and chipped clones had gotten a blaster shot right at his primary circuits.

But the Droid kept working, they has 10 times more patience than designed to handle and didn't have the numbers for any of the droids to stop working.

So when Senator Amidala came in, very pregnant and in labour a malfunctioning VY-958 was the only one, flesh or Droid available to help her.

"Hello Senator" he greets walking over and scanning her, "How are you feeling?" his optics blink out, not letting him see for a minute before they come back online.

"Alright" she grimaces, "I need-I need to call my husband. Let him know."

"Of course Senator" VY-958 nods, picking up a comm and handing it to her.

"Umm, this is a medical scanner" she frowns, handing it back to him.

"My apologies" VY-958 frowns handing her something else, this time it is the comm.

"Ani" she speaks as soon as the person on the other end picks up. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah"_ the male voice on the other end huffs tiredly, _"Ahsoka and me are going after the Chancellor."_

"Ahsoka?" the Senator blinks, "I thought she left."

"_I did" _a female voice answers, _"But I came back to a visit and found that Sith scum trying to turn Skyguy. Didn't work"_ she adds quickly, _"Not with me standing there to kick him in the ass."_

The Senator lets out a relieved breath that's cut off by a pain filled hiss, "Ani, when you're done can you come to the Senate Medical wing?"

"_What? Why? Are you Okay?"_ the male asks in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine Anakin" she promises hesitantly, "Just... could you come when you're done?"

"_Of course"_ he agrees, _"I'll see you soon. I love you Angel."_

She smiles, "I love you too Ani" and hangs up.

"You did not tell him" VY-958 points out.

"He's already worrying about a Sith Lord" she sighs, "He can have new Dad panic once he's done. The last thing he needs right now is a distraction."

VY-958 nods his head, he'll never understand humanoid emotions.

"AAAHHHHH" the Senator screams grabbing her stomach.

"Scan complete" VY-958 tells her looking through the data. "Oh" he frowns, triple checking to make sure his malfunction isn't corrupting the results, "It appears you have been poisoned Senator."

Her head pops up, her eyes wide "What?"

"It appears the poisoned caused your early labour" he continues getting a tool he needs. "You and your child will be dead within the hour."

"Tea" she says with realisation, "I had tea with the Chancellor just before this all started."

VY-958 nods, "Then it is likely the Sith poisoned you Senator."

"Is there anything you can do?" she asks taking a deep breath when another wave of pain hits.

"I can remove the child now" VY-958 answers promptly, trying to ignore the error in his scans, it is show twins, but that is unlikely. The Senator would of told him if that was the case "However there is nothing I can do for you."

"Okay" she nods her head strongly, "Just save my baby."

"Of course Senator" VY-958 agrees as his left servo opens, releasing the tool in his 'hand.'

He must get a better handle on these malfunctions before the Senator notices and worries unnecessarily.

He picks up the tool and injects her, "This will speed up your labour. You will deliver in a few minutes."

She nods, holding back another scream.

"Since we have a moment could you fill out these forms?" he asks handing her a datapad.

"Sure" she winces, looking at it. Its a simple next of kin form for her child.

"AAAAHHHHH" she lets out another scream, dropping the datapad, "I-I can feel the baby coming."

VY-958 nods, moving to check her. Fully dilated with the baby's head visible. "It is time to push Senator" he tells her.

Within minutes he's holding a small male human, "Your son Senator" he holds him out to her.

Her eyes light up wit joy, "Luke."

VY-958 nods at the name, automaticity printing out a tag with the name and putting it around the babies wrist as he takes her to the side table to clean the child up.

"AAAHHHHH" the Senator screams again.

"Hmmm" Vy-958 places Luke in a hover cot next to her then checks her, "I apologise Senator. I assumed because it was not in your file the scan was in error."

"Huh?" she blinks at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your second child is ready to be born" he answers.

Her eyes widen in shock, "Oh" she says faintly before pushing again.

"Your daughter Senator" he holds out the second child to her.

She smiles again, "Leia."

VY-958 nods moving back over to the side to tag and clean the second child up.

"AAAAAHHHHH."

He spins around at the scream just in time to see her hand drop and the monitors show her flat line.

Unfortunately at the same moment she flat lines VY-958 short circuits again, erasing all his short term memory banks.

"What am I doing?" VY-958 frowns in confusion before spotting the dead woman. "I...must of been attending to her" he decides, moving closer to the woman and covering her up, "I am sorry miss. I do not remember your name" he apologises, spotting the datapad on the ground.

It is a next of kin form for the baby in front of him, unfortunately it seems she only had time to fill out the Father's next of kin, a step-brother on Tatooine named Owen Lars, not the Father's name, not her name or her family.

It does not matter.

VY-958 will do as he is programmed and send the child to his next of kin. He picks the child up and leaves the room, taking him down to WD-0235 the Droid in charge of taking children to CORP for relocation.

WD-0235 takes the boy and places him with the 8 other orphans that she is scheduled to take to CORP in half an hour, then off world from there.

With that done VY-958 goes back to the room to clean up.

But the room is already occupied when he returns.

"No, no" a male human is holding the dead woman tightly while a young Togruta female stands behind him with...

VY-958 freezes a second child. It seems he did not see the other child after his memory was fried. His mistake.

"Hello miss" he greets moving over to her, "Please hand me the child" he asks.

"Why? Does she need something done?" the Togruta blinks holding the baby closer.

"The child's mother is dead. She must be sent to her next of kin" he answers.

The human male's head pops up, "That's me. This i-is" he chokes, "This was my wife."

"I am sorry for your loss Sir" VY-958 replies, "I must send the child to her next of kin."

"I just told you that's me" the human glares tearfully at the Droid.

"The paperwork does not have you" VY-958 replies, "I must send the child to her next of kin."

"Let me see the paperwork" the human demands.

VY-958 hands over the datapad.

"Who designed this form?" he blinks, "It asks for my families information first, then he-the mothers family, then the mother herself then the fathers!"

the Togruta takes the datapad from him, trading him the baby, "Looks like Padmé only got as far as your step-brother. I bet the Droids trying to send her to him."

"Please hand me the child, I must send her to her next of kin" VY-958 repeats, he needs to take the girl and place her with her brother before WD-0235 takes him to CORP.

"Skyguy, I think this Droid is busted" the Togruta frowns at him.

VY-958 moves closer to the human holding the baby, "Please hand me the child."

"You're not taking my daughter!" he glares at the Droid, holding the girl close to him.

VY-958 moves in closer reaching out and touching the baby, moving the grab her "Please hand me the child, I must send her to her next of ki-" he is cut off, literally by a lightsaber cutting him in half.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shoots her old Master a look.

"What?" he frowns, putting the saber away, "He was trying to take my daughter!"

"He was malfunctioning" she sighs moving closer.

"Right" he grimaces, "Sorry."

"It's okay" she makes herself smile, "So what now Skyguy? What are you gonna do with-" she spots the tag on the girls wrist and the name on it, "Leia."

Anakin looks down at the tag and smiles at the name, "Huh. I told her I liked that name, didn't think she'd pick it."

Leia, right! Ahsoka remembers, one of Anakin's stories from Tatooine... something about a dragon? "It's a great name Anakin" she smiles at him.

"Yeah" he agrees looking over to his wife, "I...I don't know how to do this without her" he whispers.

She puts a arm around his shoulders, "You're not alone, I'm here for you Skyguy" she smiles at the baby in his arms, "And for my little sister."

That makes the Jedi Knight turn to her, confusion and nervousness in his eyes, "Sister?"

Ahsoka shrugs, trying to come off as calm and casual and not as nervous as she is. Anakin thinks of her the same way right? "Our bonds weird Skyguy. I know you have the same kind of weird with Master Obi-Wan, he raised you, so he's sort of your Father, but it also feels like you're brothers. I'm still a kid so I can claim the daughter side" she grins at him.

He smiles back, "I guess Leia could use a big sister."

"And a grandfather" Ahsoka adds.

"No" Anakin huffs, "He wouldn't want anything to do with me when he finds out..." he trails off, there are so many things Obi-Wan's gonna be pissed about, how he broke the Code, that he almost fell, that he never told him...

Ahsoka's snort brings him back to the moment, "Please. Everyone in the 501st and the 212th knew about you and Padmé, Obi-Wan played dumb cause he didn't want to turn you in. As for almost Falling" she moves to stare him in the eye, "_You didn't_ and that's what matters here. Talk to him, Obi-Wan will gladly be there for you."

"Y-yeah alright" he agrees quietly, eyes on his baby.

"We're both going to be here for you Anakin" she promises him.

Unknown to them while they were speaking Anakin's son was transferred to a ship with over 300 other small children who lost there parents in the attack in the 12 hours ago since it started. All the children destined for different planets in the galaxy were they have family to care for them.

There are a few other mistakes in the group, but those are all sorted when the family members talk to each other, but in the case of Luke Skywalker his Father has no contact with his Step-brother, and no way for either of them to find out the truth.


End file.
